Christmas in the Bane Household
by BurningWriter123
Summary: A cute, fluffy, family scene for Magus Bane, and Alec with their kid on Christmas morning.


**This honestly was an idea that I got on Christmas Eve and I kept thinking about and I finally got myself inspiration and wrote it, granted it's a bit late, but oh well. It exists in the fan-made world where Magnus and Alec are married and they have a kid that looks like them(created by magic and stuff like that) and it's Christmas morning and the kid is so excited and this fluffy, cute, family scenario was created.**

 **So now here it is, also, quick disclaimer, The Mortal Instruments do not belong to me, it belongs to Cassandra Clare, but if it did belong to me, there would be smut, lots of it.**

 **And another warning, this is not a long story, so don't be mean about it.**

 **Now, enough of that, on with the story!~**

Christmas morning in the Bane household was rather quiet, despite the lazy cat that is Chairman Meow lounging around at 6 in the morning. Then the silence was broken by the eager pitter patter of a small child's feet echoed throughout the quiet home. The feet belonged to a little girl, around the age of 4, with bouncing black curly hair and gleaming yellow cat eyes. She was the child of Magnus and Alec Bane, and she was on a mission, to wake up her daddies. She slowed down and quietly entered her parents room, then snuck up to their bed, where they were dead asleep, cuddled next to each other. She giggled quietly, then attacked them, and by that she lunged onto her nearest parent, which just happened to be Alec.

"DADDY, DADDY! ITS CHRISMAS!" she squealed loudly as she bounced on him, effectively waking both of her dad's up. Alec then groaned into Magnus' bare chest, while Magnus chuckled at his squealing daughter. She smiled in glee and continued to hop on Alec, who was still trying to hide in Magnus' chest, "Come on daddy! Get up!" She then started to tug on his arm when Magnus stopped her, "Calm down sweet pea, he needs to wake up first". She pouted then crawled onto Magnus, "But, daddy, I wanna see my presents", she then put on a puppy dog look to try to persuade Magnus to get Alec up. Magnus knew what she was trying to do and smiled at her, "You will see them after me and your other daddy get up, alright sugar?"

She smiled and nodded at him, then squeezed her way between her parents, despite Alec's attempts at hiding from her excitement. Magnus grinned at her and wrapped an arm around both her and Alec, while Alec was waking up fully and held her as well. Magnus smiled at his little family, when Chairman Meow hopped onto the bed and laid on Alec. Alec finally lifted his head and sighed, "I'm clearly not going back to sleep". Their daughter just smiled and cuddled into Alec and Magnus chuckled, "Obviously, now that you're more awake, let's give our princess here her Christmas?"

Alec yawned and nodded, and she shot up and jumped out of the bed, "Finally! Come on!" Alec smiled and got up, wearing only his pajama pants, and so did Magnus, wearing only his pants as well. They followed their eager daughter to the front room where the christmas tree was, and under it, was a ton of presents all for her. She squealed loudly and looked pleadingly at her parents, "Please?" Alec smiled and looked at Magnus, who smiled back and looked at his daughter, "Go ahead, Tessa" She smiled and grabbed the presents one by one, beaming at every present she got. Magnus and Alec sat on the couch watching her tear into the presents, when Alec leaned into Magnus, cuddling, and Magnus just wrapped an arm around him. Once Tessa was done tearing into her presents, she beamed at her parents, "I love you guys" and proceeded to hug them. They chuckled and hugged her back, "We love you too, sweetheart, Merry Christmas."

She smiled, then remembered something, "Wait, stay here, I have something for you guy's!" She then booked it to her room, while Magnus glanced quizzically at Alec, "I wonder what she could have..?" Alec shrugged, when Tessa ran into the room, with two wrapped items, "Aunt Izzy helped me get these!" She then handed them their presents and sat eagerly, "Well? Open them!" Magnus nudged Alec and he smiled, "I guess I will first then".

He gently tore the wrapping paper, to see a box. He opened it and smiled because, inside, was a picture frame with Magnus and Alec holding a baby Tessa in their arms. Alec then smiled at his grinning daughter, "Thank you sweetheart". She smiled, "You're welcome daddy", she then pointed to Magnus, "Now your turn!" Magnus chuckled at her and open his, discovering a new set of eyeliner. He smiled at Tessa, "Thank you, I was running out". Tessa giggled at him and hugged her parents again, then yawned. Alec noticed and smiled lightly, "Looks like someone is still tired".

Tessa stuck out her tongue, but nodded nonetheless. Alec picked her up and looked at Magnus, "I'm putting her back to bed, you can stay here if you want". Magnus nodded in acknowledgement and continue to lounge on the couch. Alec then took his sleepy daughter to her room, tucked her in, then left the room, shutting the door quietly and walked to his husband, "She knocked out as soon as she was tucked in". Magnus smiled, "I figured she would have", Magnus stood up and hugged Alec, who in return hugged him back and nuzzled his neck. Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Alec's head, "Merry Christmas, love". Alec looked up into Magnus' eyes, "Merry Christmas Magnus". Then they both leaned forward, and kissed lightly, before they were interrupted by a loud, "EWWWWWW". They broke apart and smiled at Tess, who was standing in her doorway covering her eyes. Alec blushed and glared at Magnus while he chuckled, "She was your idea". Magnus smiled like the cat he was, "And she was the best one I have ever had".

 **That was a cutest, shortest thing I have ever wrote ^-^. Now excuse me as I go fangirl in a corner. Also, a quick note, I might write more of this family AU if I get enough requests, so yeah. Bye Bye~**


End file.
